Many fluid devices such as various types of compressors, pumps, and fans have already been widely applied. However, because of inherent characteristics of these fluid devices, a “surge” phenomenon may occur in an operation process. Once a surge occurs, flowing stability of a medium inside a fluid device will be severely impaired, which not only produces mechanical noise, but also further causes related operating members, pipelines, and device bases to vibrate violently, making damage of components more quicker, and even causing the entire unit to be discarded, thereby leading to hazardous results. Therefore, it is of great significance that an effective measure can be used to effectively monitor, prevent, and avoid a surge in a fluid device in time.
In this aspect, some corresponding solutions have already been provided in the prior art. For example, the patent document Publication No. US2012/0207622A1 discloses a compressor control apparatus and a compressor control method, where an anti-surge valve is controlled according to a control parameter by using a simulation unit, a control parameter adjustment unit, a valve control unit, and a control parameter setting unit, so as to prevent an operating point of the compressor from entering a surge area. For another example, the patent document Publication No. US20130309060 discloses that a vibration monitor device installed on a turbine compressor element is used to provide a vibration signal, thereby detecting a surge event and providing anti-surge control. In addition, many patent documents such as Publication No. U.S. Pat. No. 8,342,794 and Publication No. US20030105535 also relate to various anti-surge control solutions. However, product users, device maintenance personnel, professional technicians and other related people are still in need of an intuitive and effective measure to timely and rapidly grasp a current operation status of a unit device, and history performance data cannot be directly acquired and fully used either; therefore, a system configuration and an operating condition cannot be understood better, and it is unknown how to implement an optimal configuration to prevent and resolve a surge problem.